


第一年开F1的小瓦和老帅哥jsbd

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *写下这个标题的时候我就觉得自己不能写完它*老帅哥号炸了很难过*红牛瓦被骗身骗心的故事*以后可能出现:225/75/机长5/heikki5/maybe445现在只有225，要是能写下去的话就会是长篇，脑反正是脑完了的（。）
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 2





	第一年开F1的小瓦和老帅哥jsbd

这勉强可以算是维特尔来到F1的第二年。  
对于这位宝马索伯的测试车手而言2006是泛善可陈的一年，而在2007年的加拿大大奖赛以前，维特尔的重心都放在今年的雷诺方程式上。也许是他的运气，库比卡的事故给了他在下一站真正坐进F1座舱并上赛道驰骋的机会，原本P7起步P8完赛的成绩甚至不能说得上可圈可点，但——也许还是他的运气——他成为了在一级方程式赛车中最年轻的一位拿到积分的车手。  
这也是简森·巴顿第一次正式注意到这个德国男孩——老实说，在2007年的美国站之前他几乎还不知道维特尔的存在——没有谁会太关注其他车队的测试车手，不是吗。  
他主动和对方搭了话，在年轻的德国人从驾驶座跳出来的时候。他比简森小了七岁，七年前简森摘得了最年轻拿分车手的桂冠。说不上是什么乱七八糟的缘分，这个还在用16作为编号的本田车手想，视线落在那头刚从头盔里挣脱出来的乱蓬蓬的金发。  
他对维特尔伸出了手。  
他们简单的交换了个自我介绍，简森发现维特尔知道他的名字——他知道场上每一个正式车手的名字，这一点也不让人意外——他们停在维特尔的车边上聊了一会儿（严格来说是他代驾的车），然后一起回了休息区。这个刚成年不算太久的德国人笑起来有点腼腆，简森注意到对方在试图牵动脸颊的肌肉提起嘴角的时候会咧开嘴或者用力抿住下唇——鬼知道他为什么会注意这个——总之这是个不错的开端，显然简森在04年的优异表现也为他在这个德国男孩心目中的偶像榜挣得了一席之地（当然舒马赫排在第一），维特尔在被他搭话时就看上去有点兴奋，像是眼睛里闪着星星。  
然后他被韦伯给叫走了，晚点还要去Kimi的派对，说实话他们的关系都挺不错的，简森注意到韦伯只是简单地跟这个二队的备用车手点了点头，他在回头跟维特尔挥手道别的时候忍不住猜测起他的红牛朋友和这个大男孩的关系来，最终得出的结论是没什么人会刻意去记住队内新秀的名字——他们太多了。  
但很快塞巴斯蒂安·维特尔这个名字就被大多数关心这项运动的人记住了，从匈牙利开始他取代斯皮德成了红牛二队的车手，不再是以代打的身份坐进驾舱。简森在那天赛后开着自己的跑车载他去布达佩斯的大街上兜风，坐在副驾的德国大男孩看上去挺兴奋，他说去年简森在这里捧回分站冠军的奖杯时他就呆在领奖台下面，夏天连傍晚的风也夹带着热浪，那头总是蓬乱着的金发被吹得更加乱七八糟了，简森礼貌地在人行道前刹住了车，然后鬼使神差地，他抬手捋了捋维特尔的那头金毛。  
“希望我也会成为像你那样优秀的车手。”德国人好像没怎么在意刚才的小动作，他还在说他所记得的去年在这里发生的那场比赛的细节，在简森再次踩下油门的时候他做出了一个（自认为）完美的总结，然后被疾速启动的推背感给拍进了座椅里头。  
不是每一个赛车手都擅长开跑车，但每一个赛车手一定都讨厌坐别人开的车。  
下车的时候维特尔觉得自己不太好，但短暂的反胃感很快就被香喷喷的Goulash治好了——德国人用勺子拨弄着摆在他正前方的匈牙利特色美食，把自己的嘴塞得满满当当后对着对面大方买单的“老板”竖起了大拇指。  
“但如果你觉得这个味道还不错，”他有点费力地咽下了嘴里的土豆，“我保证你会更喜欢德国风味。”  
英国人不打算对食物发表什么挑剔的评价，于是他们顺理成章地预约了下一次到德国站的晚饭，当然，是维特尔请客。  
那天分开的时候他们交换了号码，但说实话之后一段时间的联络算不上太多，简森偶尔会在和其他人聊天的时候碰见维特尔，然后收获一个露出两排白牙的笑容，他们甚至没有主动给对方发送第一条短讯——这让先前的号码交换显得有点多余。维特尔在这之后的成绩说不上理想，在比利时没能跑完整场比赛的简森在郁闷地提早离开了Kimi的“冠军”派对之后突然想起了那个在第八圈就因为机械故障退赛的德国小孩，他拨通了维特尔的电话，不知道为什么，沉闷的嘟声几乎跟他的心跳重合。  
“想出来喝一杯吗？”在问出这句话的时候简森其实就站在维特尔住的酒店门口，他是骑机车来的，引擎没有熄火，隐隐的低鸣声一直保持到了被邀请的人出现在玻璃门后。  
那天他们几乎聊了整个晚上，在随便停下车后随便找到的一间酒吧，简森知道了这个来自黑彭海姆的德国男孩从三岁半就开始接触卡丁车，几大杯啤酒下肚之后维特尔的脸颊泛起点红——也许只是酒吧奇怪的光线的作用，考虑到德国人对啤酒的执着和热爱——他从三岁半接触卡丁车开始讲述起自己的经历，断断续续地喝着酒，听上去有点颠三倒四，很快内容就跳到了披着大红战袍的莱科宁今天站上了领奖台，他又提到了舒马赫，丝毫没有掩饰自己对黑色跃马的向往。  
“Kimi今天表现得太棒了。”来自德国的大男孩撑着自己的下巴，剔透的蓝色瞳仁里又像是闪了点星光。“我真想像他一样。”  
在维特尔说这话的时候简森盯着他的眼睛，没有任何原因的，他觉得这个男孩的将来会渲染开传奇色彩。英国人抬起手揽过了这个比他小了七岁的男孩的肩，酒吧里有点吵，简森刻意地提高了点音量，确保维特尔能听清他说的每一个字。  
“你会是个无与伦比的车手。”他说。“比所有人都更棒。”  
对当时方才正式踏入围场，成绩也只能说是籍籍无名的维特尔而言，这算得上是非常振奋人心的鼓励了。后来他们的话题从车变成了足球，又聊到了电影和酒——几乎花了一整个晚上，然后理所当然地，维特尔跟回了简森的房间，他们甚至不记得是什么时候在遍地的啤酒瓶里东倒西歪地睡着的，这天机缘巧合般的双双故障退赛像是极大地推进了来自英国的本田车手和理论上来说八竿子打不着的红牛二队新秀之间的关系，简森甚至拍着胸脯保证下一次Kimi的派对他会带上维特尔一起——然后把他引荐给他的“另一位偶像”。  
直到第二天傍晚维特尔才回到自己入住的酒店，简森甚至贴心地给他又订了份温暖的送餐服务——理由是防止前一天的过度饮酒对胃造成任何负担。  
然后他们终于离开了欧洲赛道，前往日本的飞机几乎花费了一整天，耽搁了一天的维特尔没赶上车队的包机，他搭上了简森的私人飞机——飞机的主人甚至专门为他开了瓶香槟，被气泡酒盈满的高脚玻璃杯碰出“叮”的脆响，简森说，我等着把香槟从你领口灌进去的那天。  
但接下来的日本站成了那一年维特尔的噩梦，他在第四十六圈撞上了红牛一队的马克·韦伯，马尔科博士对此很不高兴， 没人看见头盔下被咬牙逼回去的眼泪。那天简森拎着酒去了他的房间，德国人的笑容从腼腆变成了勉强，扔了一地的酒瓶之后维特尔伏在他的肩上哭哑了嗓子，英国人只是拍着他的背给他顺气，耐心地贴在他耳边一遍又一遍地重复这只是一场比赛。  
无论这是个多么有天赋的车手，无论他们对他寄予了什么厚望，维特尔只不过是个才满二十岁的大男孩。  
在维特尔终于被哄睡着之后他吻了吻这个金发男孩的嘴唇，他不确定自己是不是该这么做——你很难说清楚简森是从什么时候开始想这么做的，也许他第一次和维特尔搭话时的确只是单纯地想看看是谁抢走了他的记录，但很快他的动机里就被掺杂了点其他的色彩。就算是他们没怎么联系的那两周，简森的脑子里有时候也会闪过那张年轻的（甚至可以说是有点稚嫩的）脸。  
也许他确实是有点醉了，才会突然对这个严格来说比自己小了一辈的新人产生这样的冲动。简森想，也许是因为他太漂亮了，他又好像看见维特尔对他咧开笑容的样子，尽管这张脸在几分钟前还在撕心裂肺的哭。  
——管他呢。英国人摇了摇头，然后给床上的家伙掖掖被子，慢条斯理地转身离开。总归这只是一个带着酒意的吻，没有任何人知道，甚至另一方当事人也浑然不觉。  
谁会在乎这些，没有人会在乎这些。


End file.
